Akimonad
Akimonad ' Image not available. Flag Coat of Arms : Ense petit placidam sub libertate quietem ''Latin: By the sword we seek peace, but peace only under liberty : Hymn of the Federated Empire Map of Akimonad '''Capital (and largest city) Kent s , Spanish language ''' - Lord Protector Dr. Jules Hodz Formation - ? ? - ? ? - Total ? - ( ) ? - 2007 estimate ? - Density ? /km² ? /sq mi ( ) 2007 estimate - Total $? xx - Per capita $? (2003) 0.951 (xx) Trigan (∀) ( ) LT (KMT +1) - Summer ( ) observed (KMT +0) .aki Calling code +2971 Akimonad, officially the Autocratic Federated Empire of Akimonad is a large nation located in Continentia. The country was organized as a colony shortly after its discovery in 1876. Ruled by a benevolent , Dr. Jules Hodz, the country has been made economically, politically and militarily stronger, normally at the expense of taxpayers. Political freedoms are few in Akimonad; the only democracy is that of the Parliament, which has little effect on national matters. History Early History For years the territories that now make up Akimonad were inhabited by unassociated indigenous tribes. In 1805 colonists from the United Kingdom landed on the territory of the current Akimonadi state of Ytterby in the city of Ytterbograd, which was named Kensington at the time. They gradually expanded their territory to included that of all of present Akimonad as well as the Dubei Republic. The main territories of present Akimonad were Aki and Monad, which today for the constituent countries of Akimonad. Independence Beginning in 1870, the colonists, who now composed the majority ethnicity of the lands, began to distance themselves from the United Kingdom. In 1876, Commodore Henry Salassie, who had majority support of the colonists, issued the Universal Declaration of Independence. The United Kingdom reluctantly accepted the independence of the new state deemed Akimonad. Revolution and Change In 1934, a coalition of military leaders led by David Heusen overthrew the democratic government, which had grown corrupt and choked with bureaucracy. Heusen set up a benevolent dictatorship and began increasing military strength for force projection. David Heusen died in 1989, passing the rule of the country to his son Daniel in his will. Recent Events Daniel Heusen consolidated his control in 1990. As a new measure, he established Akimonad as a Federated Empire, rather than a Commonwealth, allowing stricter controls on territories and realms. Heusen relinquished his control in 2007, with rule passing to former second-in-command Dr. Jules Hodz, who now rules the country. Economy The economy of Akimonad is a strong free-market economy. Many raw materials are collected in Akimonad, and as a result Akimonad is self-sufficient for many things. Akimonad has a trade surplus from exporting sugar, fruit, diamonds and platinum. There are also bustling industries for information technology, defence systems and fishing and whaling. Military Government The government of Akimonad is a benevolent dictatorship. As a result of the dictatorship, democracy exists only at the provincial and local levels, and there is no democracy for national issues. The populace on whole is not bothered by this, as they remain relatively unoppressed in their daily lives. The Government is located in the Akimonad Government Plaza in the capitol of Kent. The government also has offices interspersed throughout the country. Geography Akimonad is located on the northwestern coast on the southeastern area of the main Continentian continent. Akimonad possesses two islands in addition to the home countries, as well as an exclave, East Ytterby, which is considered part of the home countries, and also an exclave in Continentia, Techneti. The current Akimonadi Empire extends to territories throughout the globe. These include: *Veracruz y Yucatan *Akimonadi Antarctica *Akimonadi Malibu Isles *Old Mandalay *Akimonadi Protectorate of Jerarc *Erbia *East Caspian Mandate *Constantinople and Athens *Mandate of Troy *Union of Tunis and Tripoli *Andreesoni Isles *Rhodesian Exclave *Baltic Union In recent years the Empire has annexed The Far Echo Islands. Category:Akimonad Category:Countries Category:Former nations used by site supporters